Delinquency
by KARIN848
Summary: You never know what kind of people you'll meet when you're stuck in detention for an hour after school.


The classroom door opened, and a girl about seventeen years of age was dragged in by Mrs. Regina Mills, an English teacher at Storybrooke High.

"This _young lady _was loitering in the back of the second floor hallway. I caught her with the answers to next week's exam. She'll be under your lovely supervision until three-thirty this afternoon." Regina Mills –resident Hard Ass teacher at Storybrooke- was griping the blonde by the upper arm. It didn't seem to faze the teen very much, judging by the exasperated and irritated expression on her face.

Mr. Gold was the unlucky bastard chosen to monitor detention this afternoon. He looked up from whatever boring history text he was perusing to stare at Regina and the newcomer.

"Ah, Ms. Swan. This certainly is a surprise. Have a seat." 'Swan' pulled out of Regina's grip and, with a huff, sat down next to a brooding boy with a dark, disheveled appearance. She rolled her eyes.

_What a cliché_, she thought to herself. Mr. Gold went back to his reading, probably gaining information for his next lecture. The brooding boy glanced over to the new delinquent.

"You're new to the scene," he whispered. "The name's Killian. Killian Jones. To whom do I owe the pleasure?" The girl raised an eyebrow.

"You're a little posh for a regular detention-goer, Killian Jones." She muttered. Killian smirked.

"You seem to know me pretty well, and yet I still don't even know your name, _Miss Swan_." Glancing up once to check that Mr. Gold was still distracted by his reading, she turned slightly to face Killian.

"Emma. Emma Swan." Killian grinned.

"There now, that wasn't too hard now was it Swan?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Why are you talking to me Jones? Don't you have an elaborate scheme to plan? I've got to go all the way down to the first floor to find a working restroom thanks to your little stunt last Monday." Killian chuckled.

"Liked that one did you? One of my favourites if I must say so myself." Emma scoffed. Both of them froze as the professor spoke.

"If you two don't mind, I'd like to plan my next class. Conversing is not permitted, as you can probably guess. You're being punished. This isn't the time to be canoodling." Emma sat forward in her seat while Killian hid his surprised laughter in the sleeve of his jacket. It was a few more minutes until Killian leaned a bit to his right to whisper to Emma again.

"_Canoodling? _What decade is this wanker from?" Emma glared at him.

"Can you just mind your own business? I want this to be over as soon as possible." Killian's eyebrows shot up and he whistled softly.

"You're a bit feisty Swan. Interesting, for someone who's never been in a lick of trouble before today." Killian slowly reclined in his chair. Emma not-so-subtly checked him out but chose to ignore him. A couple minutes later, Killian tried once again to get her attention.

"So… Stealing Mills' exam key. That's a pretty wild first offence. Go big or go home, eh Swan?" Emma sighed.

"I didn't steal them," she paused, "My… This guy Neal went to her room and took them from her desk. Mrs. Mills was on her last nerve with him. She came back to her classroom before Neal could copy the answers, and he knew she would know that he took them. He put the answers in my bag and tipped her off. Son of a bitch took off before I knew what happened. Mrs. Mills took my bag and found the answers, so here I am." Killian frowned and leaned forward.

"He didn't want to get caught, so he let you take the fall for it? You could've gotten suspended, or expelled even." Emma eyed him suspiciously.

"Didn't know you were the type of guy to care about getting caught. Don't they have a plaque in the office with your name and mug shot on it? 'Highest number of infractions without getting kicked to the curb'?" This made Killian's lip twitch a little. He shook his head lightly and continued whispering.

"Even so, that doesn't mean I'm callous towards the feelings and reputations of others. Letting someone else take the blame for your own actions is not good form."

"That's quite chivalrous of you Jones. I'm impressed."

"I pride myself on being a gentleman, Swan." Emma finally smiled and shook her head. They sat in a companionable silence for a while, praying for the minutes to go by just a little quicker. There were less than a handful of students in the room that afternoon. Emma recognized a boy in the opposite corner as her friend Graham. That didn't surprise her much. That boy could not stop causing trouble.

There was one other girl near the door with the brightest shade of red lipstick that Emma had ever seen. She assumed one of the stricter teachers had sent her to detention today for a dress code violation. Her bored musing was interrupted by a note being thrown onto her desk. Emma shifted her gaze back to Killian, who was innocently watching the ceiling, minding his own business.

"You've got to be kidding me." She mumbled. Killian's façade slipped, and he grinned.

"Whatever do you mean Swan?" He rolled his shoulders and pointed at the note in her hands.

"Not going to open it up? Aren't you curious?" Emma rolled her eyes once more. She flipped open the note with an exasperated sigh.

"I hadn't realized we were in the third grade." The note only had one line of writing. His name and number. Emma faltered. Killian leaned into her personal space.

"If you're not doing anything after we get out of this prison, perhaps you'd like to, uh, do…something? With me I mean?" This is the first time Emma had seen even a shred of shyness in Killian Jones. He was always swaggering through the hallways with his shoulders back, hands in his leather jacket pockets, and his chin held high. Though their paths didn't cross very often, she supposed she admired his confidence, and his brazen lack of respect for the rules without getting in any major trouble for it. That required a great deal of charisma. He did also seem genuinely appalled by the fact that Neal had risked her entire school reputation for his own selfish sense of self-preservation. Emma decided to take a chance.

"Sure. Why not? How do you feel about hot chocolate?" she grinned. Killian grinned back.

"Love it." Mr. Gold set down his large textbook with a loud _thunk_. He stood and addressed the room.

"I hope this past hour has taught you all the importance of following rules and so on and so forth. Please kindly get the hell out of my class. I don't want to be seeing any of you back in here any time in the near future." He made direct eye contact with Killian when he made that last statement. Killian shrugged and smiled nervously. The students all got up and started filing out. Emma walked by and shook Graham awake, who jumped and pulled the ear buds out of his ears.

"Wh-Emma?" Emma smirked.

"Try to stay out of too much trouble Graham. See you later!" Killian linked arms with Emma as they walked out of the class and through the front doors of the school building.

"So, Miss Swan. How about showing me to that hot chocolate?"


End file.
